Mad Paced Getter
Mad Paced Getter (ゲッタバンバン Getta Ban Ban) is the second opening theme for the Japanese version of Pokemon The Series: XY, used from A Slippery Encounter '' to ''All Eyes on the Future! '', using ''XY&Z afterrwards. Its instrmental version (modified to resemble the TV version of the song with the pitch being higher) was planned to be used as the opening theme song for The Color Challenge!, commencing with the remastered version of CC001. ''However, it was replaced with ''The Colors' March on March 1st, 2017 due to copyright reasons. Like with Swaying Daisies, it was concieved to make the show resemble more like an anime. Plot Synopsis After the scene forms, showing the mountains and plains of Spectoria, Beaker and Gray pops out and looks out to the mountains. Then the camera zooms towards the mountains past the two, then up to the sky to the logo. From the logo, we see a greeting White. Then the camera points to the several objects and colors (shown in their respective teams), such as Yellow walking about, Tulip dancing, Tanny trying to talk to Purple, etc. Then Green trips near where the Circles and flies across until Tulip catches him and safely puts him in the ground. Cottony pops up and tries to talk, but Yellow wants to talk to her to, much to the dismay of Cottony. The camera pans across each character, Gray introducing, up to where Purple eats a Greppleberry Cake, but throws it away towards Green, where it splatters all over his face. Tulip avoids this by jumping. The camera finally reaches Yellow, who waves. Then, we see White, where after the camera zooms in, he says go. Then we see Tulip and Hot Dog having a relay race (not related to Episode 2's plot). Hot Dog runs faster, but Tulip eventually catches up. We now see Yellow and Gray, waiting. Tulip eventually catches to Yellow first, but upon seeing Gray, she falls in love. Gray runs away as a result. Meanwhile, Hot Dog passes by Yellow, but ends up in a cave, being scared by Cottony. Yellow passes by, while Cottony thinks up of a new naughty plan. Yellow eventually wins the race and her teammates congratulate her. Although Gray wasn't happy with his team losing, he high fives Yellow for her team's win. Characters Variants Lyrics Although the opening is mainly instrumental for the sake of copyright, there is "lyrics", which consists of a fake "translation" of the original lyrics in Japanese, which is also featured in the opening. 進め、進め！考えてちゃ遅いから Just move on! Move on! If you think, it will slow you down かそくする思いは、でんこうせっかで If we work together, we can reach our goals 迷ってる暇なんてないでしょう？ There's no time to waste, right? 負けない　逃げない　止まない　雨なんてない We can't lose, we can't flee, doubt can't slow us down 涙ぎゅっとこらえて、きしかいせい Wipe it all away and just do it 踏み出せ！すぐにハレルヤ We can win! And we will say "Hallelujah" ぶつかりあって But sometimes we fight 燃える思いオーバーヒート They overheat like our passion 迷いはらって So Stop hesitating ほえろ雷鳴のように And scream til we win 理屈じゃない　未来を今 Who needs logic when we have strength さあ、この手に切り開くんだ So don't give up until we got it ゲッタバンバン　ゲッタバンバン　ゲッタバンバン I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter まだ見ぬ未来へ The future awaits us OH YEAH 立ち向かって Oh yeah, face your fears OH YEAH 何度だって Oh yeah, just do it ゲッタバンバン　ゲッタバンバン　ゲッタバンバン I'm a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter 一人じゃないから You're not alone OH YEAH　止まらないで Oh yeah, never give up OH YEAH　共に行こう輝く未来へ Oh yeah, work together and stay proud １．２．３で準備オッケイ！おいかぜに乗って！ 1, 2, 3, it'll be OK! If we lose, we'll back in no time! ガンガン飛ばして行こう！見たことない世界へ Now let's go forward! We can do this thing Trivia Center *The opening theme has been long planned for inclusion into the series since the beginning of The Color Dare Project, which was supposed to use ''Summerly Slop''e , another Japanese Pokemon opening theme from the Black and White series. Although there is an animation with the actual music, due to content ID, it wasn't used. *This is the only intro within the Object Show Community (even though the show isn't one), that doesn't use royalty free music.